Sleep without you (Rocketshipping)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Gift for HarmonytheRocketEveon and three other beautiful girls that mean so much to me. James feels lonely. Inspired be the eponymous song by Brett Young. Rocketshipping. JessiexJames. Oneshot.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Gift for my four beautiful girls, thanks for your support and friendship!

Sleep without you

James had been tossing and turning all night on their comfortable double bed he and Jessie had purchased only a few weeks ago. Since the two Team Rocket-members were officially dating, much had changed. He was lying there with eyes wide open, not able to calm down and find some rest. Something was missing. James' look rested on the empty pillow case close to his head. He reached for it and stuck his nose in as deep as he could, trying to pick up the delicate scent of Jessie's hair - jasmine blossoms, citrus fruits and a touch of spring. Neither counting Mareeps, nor watching the Late Show with Darren Samuels had helped him to adjourn to the land of dreams. Even though he was exhausted after a long and intense hunt for Pokémon, James decided to stay awake and wait for Jessie's return. He would wait for her message, shot from a yellow cab, wait for her to enter their flat, slipping out of her high heel shoes and crawling into their prewarmed bed.

She had recently become friends with a brunette girl of small stature called Trisha who was equally vivacious and feisty. They had hit it off straight away. Trisha was quite rebellious and never led on a merry chase. She was characterised by an uncanny ability to assert herself, she was punchy and a true scaramouch. Their conversations never ran dry, there were enough people to cast aspersions on. Only yesterday, Jessie and Trisha were tattling on a lady's cherry red stilettos, rolling their eyes. James had refrained from laughing. He was happy that Jessie had eventually gotten in with a group of students from Nurse School. In addition to their regular employment at the most corrupt company, James and Jessie had come to an agreement and signed up for University, in order to catch up on their graduation. His partner had become more frolicsome and balanced. She engaged in conversations, made the effort to take personalised fashion tips to heart and enjoyed their monthly girls night out.

„Have fun, sweetheart," he had told her, handing the tiny black clutch bag to her.  
James had always anticipated all her needs, but now he was doing it with even more devotion and alacrity. She had smiled at him. „Go do what girls do," he smiled back, his soft emerald-green eyes making her feel slightly dizzy. „Don't wait for me, it's going to be late," Jessie had promised to text him in case of emergency and with a quick kiss on his cheek, she had left their apartment direction Pokélandia. He had waved her goodbye, sighing deeply. „No matter how late, darling, I'll be staying up. I can't sleep without you," James whispered.

James stood up and walked to the kitchen. It was two in the morning and still no sign, no message that Jessie would be back soon, so he decided to switch on the electric kettle, prepare a cup of tea and indulge in reminiscences. He thought back to the times Jessie had saved him from the worst. She had saved him from ghosts, louts, wild and belligerent Pokémon and he was infinitely greatful, but she had also saved him from the most terrible nightmare – a marriage with Jessiebelle. Being a secret romantic, Jessie had taught him about the meaning of true love, a feeling he had almost lost any sense for. The way she looked at him, the way she played with her charms, the way she kissed every inch of his body gave him the assurance that love was not just a word or torment that hurt his own soul, it was a promise and a sincere decision. James couldn't imagine a life without her. She had turned the vulnerable and intimidated child into a man and he would make any requested sacrifice to underpin his loyalty. James rubbed his eyes, he copped a look at the kitchen clock – half past two and Jessie was still tripping the light fantastic with her girls. He had to admit that he missed her. Being used to spend every minute of each day with his magenta-haired friend, James struggled with an odd feeling of loneliness. He took another sip of his black tea before going back to bed.

„I never thought I would be like this", James had to admit that he was definitely up a creek without a paddle. Jessie had become his raison d'être, the centre of his life. His thoughts revolved around this young and quick-witted woman. James had accepted all her rough edges, her good mood, her bad temper, her fits of rage, her bouts of laughter. 

Then, he finally heard the liberating knock on the door. „I can't find my keys, James. I drank way too much," he could hear her stumbling and tripping over the shoe rack. James smiled and opened the door. „What a night," she shouted, falling right into his arms. He walked her to the kitchen. Jessie sat down, resting her head on the table. „Do you want a cup of tea? I just made some," he offered. She gave him the thumbs up sign.  
He served her the Pikachu-shaped mug and began to massage her shoulders. „Oh yes, that feels so good," Jessie moaned, pressing her head back into the nape of her neck.  
He kneaded her back, caressing her arms and kissing her bladebones. „How was it?" he wondered, while placing tender kisses on her neck. „The most annyoing thing happened to me," Jessie replied. „Tell me," he was now leading her to their bedroom. „Well, there was this girl. She was wearing the ugliest trousers and then I ‚accidentally' spilled my drink over her pantaloon. She got all bolshy and offensive, so I threatened her to pick up with my fist, haha. She began to cry and ran away like a little girl. I just did her a favour, those trousers were beneath contempt," Jessie flopped herself into the bed. James tucked her in and joined his girlfriend. She turned around. „Anyways, why are you still awake?" she wanted to know. He blushed to the roots of his hair, feeling a little embarrassed to tell the truth.

„I was waiting on a goodnight kiss," he shrugged his shoulders. Jessie gave a charming smile, she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Their lips parted. „Better?" she asked, but James was already lying dormant.

THE END


End file.
